Se ha escrito un romance
by Always-Stanathan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiese habido un asesinato durante ese fin de semana? Kate y Rick van a pasar su primer fin de semana romántico, ambos están nerviosos y a la vez desean pasar tiempo juntos sin tener que esconderse. Por otro lado, Espo y Ryan buscarán al nuevo novio de Kate, ¿conseguirán descubrir quién es? Espero que os guste, os lo dedico Fillionatics :)
1. Viernes

_**Un pequeño fic centrado en el capítulo de "Se ha escrito un crimen", esto es lo que me hubiese gustado que ocurriese sino hubiese habido un asesinato. Espero que os guste. **_

_**P.D. No será muy largo, sólo el fin de semana**_

Viernes

Desde que comenzaron a salir en secreto han deseado esto, su primer fin de semana romántico. Castle ha recibido todo tipo de consejos de su madre y su hija, así han conseguido ponerle más nervioso.

Después de recoger a Kate en comisaría han viajado a los Hamptons, el cielo está despejado y la temperatura es genial. Beckett abre la boca en gesto de asombro, la casa es enorme además de increíble.

-Oye Castle, ¿eres rico o algo así?- Éste saca las maletas del maletero, Kate observa la casa, no puede evitar pensar en todas las mujeres que han debido de pasar por allí.

-No, James Patterson es rico, a mí me va bien. Ven, te enseño el resto de la casa.

Cuando entran Castle le va explicando las reformas que tuvo que hacer, camina hacia la cocina y le ofrece un vaso de vino a la inspectora.

-Tiene unas vistas magníficas, ¿quieres ver la piscina?- Ambos salen a la parte de atrás dónde pueden contemplar la hierba y a lo lejos el mar. Castle comienza a andar pero Kate se detiene.

-¿Va todo bien?

- Es que no dejo de pensar en la cantidad de mujeres que han pisado esta casa.

- No voy a negarte que he traído a otras mujeres…- Castle le coge la mano y observa esos preciosos ojos color avellana.- pero ninguna era como tú.- Kate deja salir una pequeña sonrisa, están allí para pasar tiempo juntos sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

- ¿Dónde está esa piscina?

Ambos cenan en la terraza, disfrutan de la música de fondo; comparten el postre. Después de una suculenta cena deciden darse un baño.

-Estoy seguro de que el agua estará a tu gusto pero si la quieres más caliente puedo cambiar la temperatura o también….- Kate se ha quitado su albornoz dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, sonríe ante la mirada del escritor.- puedo dejar de hablar, ¿se te ha olvidado el bañador?

-Lo sé.- Kate está nerviosa, jamás había hecho esto por otro hombre, nunca se habría atrevido pero Castle es diferente, se siente bien con él y además, ya la vio desnuda cuando fue a su casa para decirle lo que sentía por él.

-¿Vamos a bañarnos o te vas a quedar embobado?- Castle vuelve al mundo, se ladea hacia un lado para permitir que Kate pase.

-Las damas primero.- Beckett no se lo piensa, se tira de cabeza, las luces de la piscina están encendidas y pueden verse perfectamente; Castle deja el albornoz en una silla y se tira de bomba.

-Tenías razón, el agua está estupenda.- Kate bucea hacia Rick, rodea su cuello con los brazos, busca sus labios con deseo; Castle responde acercándola todavía más a su cuerpo.

- He deseado que ocurriese este momento desde que te conocí Katherine Beckett.

- ¿En serio? Jamás me lo habría imaginado, creo que me di cuenta con tooodas tus insinuaciones Richard Castle.

-Y dime, ¿qué te apetece hacer esta noche?- Kate sonríe maliciosamente, Rick quiere escucharlo de sus labios pero ésta no va a ceder tan rápido.

- Podríamos irnos a dormir y mañana levantarnos temprano para ir a la playa.- Castle levanta su ceja, acaricia la espalda de Kate bajo el agua, ésta puede sentir su fuerte erección debajo del bañador; y no es por la temperatura.

- Sabes que no es eso lo que deseas. Vamos detective, no se haga la tonta conmigo, le conozco demasiado bien.

- ¿De verdad? Pues sí me conocieses como tú crees, sabrías que soy más fuerte.- sin darle tiempo a Castle ésta se abalanza y mete la cabeza del escritor. Cuando sale a la superficie comienza a toser, Beckett se ríe.

-¿Con qué quieres jugar eh? Pues juguemos.- Rick nada rápidamente hacia ella, ésta también nada, ambos son rápidos pero la piscina no es tan grande y pronto se alcanzan.

- Cuidado Castle, sigo siendo policía.

- Lo sé, pero ahora no vas armada. Estamos igualados inspectora.- éste camina hacia ella, le pide que le rodee su cuerpo con las piernas, están cara a cara, las miradas se cruzan.

- Kate, ¿de verdad quieres irte a dormir? Porque si es así nos iremos a…-el dedo de Beckett le interrumpe, le besa, sus lenguas se entrelazan.

- No, no quiero dormir. Y sabes perfectamente lo que quiero Rick.- eso es lo que el escritor necesitaba escuchar

Los dos salen de la piscina, Castle enciende una pequeña lamparilla del salón; se dispone a subir a la habitación cuando Kate le coge del brazo.

-No, ven aquí.- Rick camina hacia ella, ahora con la luz, aunque algo tenue, puede contemplar su belleza, sus pechos perfectos, mira la cicatriz; ahora forma parte de los dos. El sofá es bastante grande, Kate comienza a tener un poco de frío.

-Espera.- Castle se acerca a un interruptor y cuando lo gira la chimenea del salón se enciende, el calor poco a poco invade la casa.

- Gracias, ahora acércate a mí escritor.- éste no se lo piensa, busca el cuello de su musa y con sus labios lo roza suavemente a la vez que lleva su mano a uno de sus pechos todavía algo húmedos.

-Castle, quítate el bañador.- sus deseos son órdenes para él, que rápidamente se deshace del bañador. Coge en brazos a la inspectora y con cuidado la tumba en el sofá; sus labios la besan por todas partes, lentamente va bajando por sus pechos, juega con uno mientras acaricia el otro con la mano. Kate suelta un pequeño gemido, quiere que el escritor esté dentro de ella.

- Rick…por favor…- éste sigue bajando sus labios hasta llegar al ombligo, suavemente mete uno de sus dedos en la inspectora que reacciona con otro gemido, su cuerpo se estremece ante el tacto de Castle pero dura unos segundos; cuando el escritor comprueba que Beckett ya está húmeda vuelve hacia arriba.

-¿Preparada?- Ésta asiente deseosa, Rick se pone el preservativo que tiene en la mesita. Besa dulcemente a la chica, a los pocos minutos Kate siente al escritor dentro de ella, cierra los ojos.

- Kate, mírame. Me encantan tus ojos.- ambos disfrutan de este momento, terminan abrazados en el sofá con la luz de la chimenea iluminando sus rostros ahora felices.

Rick se levanta con el sonido de unos jóvenes que están de fiesta en la playa, la policía no tarda nada en tirarlos de allí. El escritor observa como su musa duerme plácidamente, decide llevarla a la cama para evitar que se resfríe, con cuidado la tumba en la cama, se coloca a su lado y abrazado a ella vuelve a dormirse pensando en la suerte que tuvo al conocerla.


	2. Sábado

Sábado

El sol ya se sitúa en lo más alto del cielo, muy pocas veces Kate se ha despertado tan tarde pero es que se siente tan bien ahora mismo… Se encuentra con el rostro de Castle, parece un niño con los ojos cerrados; tiene la boca abierta. Decide dejarle dormir un poco más, silenciosamente sale de la habitación, al llegar a la nevera se encuentra con un montón de comida, Rick debió de hablar con su ama de llaves.

Beckett, antes de empezar a preparar el desayuno, se dirige al equipo de música; pone una emisora dónde suenan canciones de todo tipo. Ahora está sonando Demons de Imagine Dragons, Kate adora esa canción.

Prepara el café a la vez que hace las tortitas en la sartén, su madre le dijo que sería una estupenda cocinera pero todo cambió cuando ella se fue para siempre; prepara un plato con tostadas, otro con tortitas y otro con fruta fresca. Dos vasos con zumo natural y otros dos con café.

-¡Buenos días inspectora!- Castle le besa en la mejilla.- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto?- Kate mira el reloj de la cocina.

- Pero si sólo me he levantado veinte minutos antes que tú, quería prepararte el desayuno.- Rick se queda sin palabras al ver tanta cantidad de comida, el estómago comienza a emitir un sonido algo extraño.

- Me parece que alguien tiene hambre.- Castle levanta el dedo cómo si fuese un niño, ambos se sientan en dos taburetes, la música continua sonando.

- Kate, siento que no hayamos madrugado. Anoche acabé...

- ¿Acabaste….?- Beckett se lleva un trozo de tortita a la boca, ahora le parece que se ha pasado con tanta comida pero al escritor le gusta comer; ¿dónde se meterá todo lo que come?

- Acabé feliz, ¿ya habías pensado mal detective? De todas formas encontraremos un hueco.- el sonido de un móvil se escucha desde la habitación.

-¡Es el mío!- El escritor sube corriendo, contesta al segundo.

- Hola tío, ¿qué pasa? ¿Mucho trabajo por allí?

- Algún que otro caso sin importancia, pongo manos libres que estoy con Ryan.- Castle baja hacia la cocina, Beckett ya ha terminado de desayunar y mira con curiosidad a Rick.

-¿Quién es?

-Son Espo y Ryan, quieren hablar conmigo, vamos a ver qué dicen.

-Castle, ¿estás ahí?

- Sí, bueno, ¿qué ocurre?

- Queremos informarte de que vamos tras la búsqueda del nuevo novio de Beckett.- ésta hace un gesto de sorpresa y a la vez enfado, Rick le pide que no hable, les descubrirían.

- Chicos, Beckett os matará si se entera. Sabéis de lo qué es capaz.

- Chss, no le tenemos miedo.- Kate está a punto de explotar, quiere coger a esos dos y ahogarlos en la playa.

- Y entonces, ¿habéis descubierto algo detectives?

- Hasta el momento nada, sólo sabemos que no es Demming ni Josh; ¿tú sabes algo?

- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué creéis que sé algo?

- Pues porque tú has estado más tiempo con ella, se le pudo escapar el nombre del novio, o al menos una pista.- Castle puede ver la expresión de la detective, está a punto de gritarle cuatro cosas a sus compañeros por meterse en su vida privada.

- Chicos, yo no sé nada y lo mejor será que dejéis esto. Kate se enterará y os colgará a los dos. Ahora os tengo que dejar, tengo que escribir.

- Te llamaremos si encontramos novedades, adiós Castle.- ambos cuelgan.

-¡¿Pero qué coño les pasa?! ¡Esto no se va quedar así! ¡En cuanto vuelva pienso darles lo que se merecen por entrometerse en mi vida.

- Kate si haces eso lo descubrirán todo.- Beckett está enfadada, no se esperaba ese comportamiento de sus compañeros, ella no se va metiendo en sus vidas personales.

- ¡¿Y mientras tanto qué?! ¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados?

- Pues aunque te fastidie así tiene que ser, vamos, estamos en los Hamptons para disfrutar. No dejes que esos idiotas te amarguen el fin de semana.- Castle atrae a su musa hacia él, le encanta su olor a cerezas, el olor de su pelo…

- ¿Me prometes que vas a disfrutar? Hazlo por mí, por fi.- Beckett se ríe ante el gesto infantil de Rick, le rodea su cuello.

- Está bien, pero Javi y Kevin tendrán su merecido, no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya. Me conoces Richard, soy mala.

- No lo pongo en duda, ¿recogemos y nos vamos a la playa?

Tras terminar de limpiar y preparar lo necesario para ir a la playa, la pareja sale por la parte de atrás, de la mano caminan hacia la playa, la cual no está tan llena como pensaban. Se colocan cerca de la orilla, dejan las cosas encima de las sillas plegables y se meten al agua; está algo fría pero les da igual.

-No recuerdo la última vez que pisé la playa, con el trabajo no tenía tiempo.- Kate está subida encima de Castle, le agarra con las piernas.

-Yo venía todos los años con mi madre y Alexis, pero bueno el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian. Espero poder venir aquí todos los años y que sea contigo.- Beckett se queda paralizada al escuchar eso, ha sido una declaración en toda regla pero al poco Castle sonríe.

- Tranquila, acabamos de empezar a salir, no voy a pedirte matrimonio.- pero eso le ha hecho pensar a Kate, realmente está enamorada de Castle pero ¿casarse? Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

- Kate, ¿te ha molestado lo que te he dicho? Porque no preten…- los labios de la chica se juntan con los de él, Rick enreda sus dedos en el pelo de ésta. Instintivamente lleva sus manos hasta el tirante del bañador, deshace el nudo y acaricia la espalda.

-¡Castle! ¡Nos podrían ver!- Kate se enfada, aunque hay una parte suya que desearía hacerlo ahí.

- Lo siento, es que te deseo tanto…- Rick vuelve a atarle el bikini, pero sabe que su musa no se ha enfadado porque sigue agarrada a él.

- Esta noche podrás desarme todo lo que quieras, además, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti querido escritor.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Ya tengo ganas de que sea esta noche…

- Tendrás que esperar, ¿salimos un rato? Estoy empezando a arrugarme y todavía soy joven.- los dos se tumban a tomar el sol, Castle le echa crema protectora en la espalda y en las piernas, a la vez que le hace un masaje.

-Mmmm… Castle, no pares…

- Inspectora, no me digas eso y de esa forma porque la tendremos.- Kate se ríe, hacía tiempo que no se relajaba, nunca se había tomado un fin de semana libre desde que empezó a trabajar. Los rayos de sol relucen por su cuerpo ahora brillante a causa de la crema. Rick por su parte se ha bajado el portátil y ahora escribe, tiene a su musa en bikini, está más que inspirado.

El que el sol esté casi oculto tras el mar indica que ya es hora de volver, Castle ha reservado en un restaurante para cenar, mientras éste se ducha Kate mira su móvil; una llamada perdida de Lanie, ¿y de Martha? Opta por llamar primero a su amiga, la forense contesta al cuarto bip.

-¡Tía, ya te vale, me dijiste que me llamarías! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!

-Lanie, cálmate, estoy bien. De hecho, estoy mejor que nunca, esto es increíble, Castle es increíble.

-¡Vaya, me alegro mucho Kate! ¿Y habéis...? Ya sabes.- Beckett se sonroja ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga.

- Eres una cerda y sí, hemos… Esta noche me va a llevar a cenar por ahí, Lanie, ¿crees que esto es buena idea?

- Pues claro que es buena idea, una cena a la luz de las velas…- Beckett se lleva la mano a la frente.

- No, me refiero a Castle y a mí, se supone que no deberíamos salir…

-Kate, no seas tonta, ¿a ti te gusta él?

- Pues claro que me gusta, muchísimo.- en ese momento no sabe qué es lo que siente realmente, no sólo le gusta, se ha enamorado de él; es pronto para hablar con su amiga sobre ese tema.

- Pues ya está, cielo, el problema es que lo tenéis que ocultar en Nueva York. Bueno Kate, me llaman, ¿hablamos mañana?

- Vale, adiós Lanie.- la conversación con su amiga le hace pensar, pero no tarda demasiado ya que tiene que arreglarse para ir a cenar con Rick.

_**Unas horas más tarde, en un lujoso restaurante…**_

Una detective de homicidios y un afamado escritor de éxito disfrutan de una agradable velada en un pequeño aunque precioso restaurante en el centro del pueblo, ambos disfrutan del agradable sonido de un músico.

-Rick, tengo que darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Pues por todo esto, el alojamiento, la cena…

- ¿Piensas que todo es gratis? No inspectora, todo tiene un precio…- Kate se da cuenta del camino que ha tomado el hombre que cena junto a ella, con una camisa a juego con sus ojos.

- ¿Y cuánto me va a costar? Porque no llevo efectivo ahora mismo.

- Tranquila, no es dinero lo que me interesa.


End file.
